retributionsbladefandomcom-20200214-history
A Strange Black Rock
.| next = }} Prerequisites * You must be at least level 25 to receive this quest. Steps #Harvest a bit of power from power sources in and . They are both underwater. #*Thundering Steppes: This location is off the map...go West from the , it is inside the a bit of ship wreck. Water breathing will help a lot, it is difficult but not impossible to get this without drowning to death otherwise. #*Nektulos Forest: In the pool underneath Soul Eater Falls #Return to . You'll receive some coin and experience and the next step of the quest. #Recover the Brown Research Tome on Binding at and the Black Research Tome on Immortality at in the . Be forewarned that the and spawn in these same rooms. The books can be researched from the corner of the hall preceding the room the Tomes are in to avoid killing them. #*''NOTE: and are both required later in the quest, if they aren't up...kill the placeholders. If they are up, try to avoid killing them.'' #Return to . #You then must obtain a Palladium torque or a Palladium Bangle. The Palladium Torque can drop from in and the Palladium Bangle can drop from in and some named mobs in . The Palladium Bangle can also be player crafted using a Palladium Cluster. Turn it in to Al'Quylar. You will receive approximately as a reward. #*''NOTE: The quest may appear to fail to update when you obtain the item, and Al'Quylar will NOT have a quest marker over him. By all indication the quest will appear broken, but it's not. If you talk to him with the bangle anyway, you will complete the step and get the next one.'' #Head back to the to kill the and . These spawn in the two rooms where you got the research tomes earlier. The enchanted tomes are place holders (10 minute respawn). Note: You need to kill the entire encounter for the update to be recorded in your journal, killing the name only will not work. #Return to . #Kill in the #*''NOTE: Step 6 of Stiletto's Orders Intercepted also requires Varsoon the Undying. #Return to . He will become aggro, as a named monster, then attack you. He is a level 35^^^ heroic mob with a knockback attack. Kill him for your reward. #*NOTE: Everyone in the group does NOT need to hail the Scholar at the same time to get the update. See the talk page for views on this issue.'' Rewards *Glowing Black Stone * Notes * Scholar Al'Quylar is on a 20 minute respawn timer. Dialog Quest Dialog Without the quest, when walking by Scholar Al’Quylar: *Scholar Al’Quylar (in /say): How ever am I going to power this stone? Initial Hail dialog: *Scholar Al’Quylar: It’s this black chunk of marble, you see. I’m quite curious about it, and have been investigating a way to power it. *You: Power it? Why? *Scholar Al’Quylar: The stone has strange markings. I’ve traced the markings to ancient magical runes that invoke a spell of warding. *You: Warding? What would the stone ward? *Scholar Al’Quylar: I must confess; I’m not certain. It could’ve warded off any number of things in previous ages; things long lost to us. *You: How old is it then? Previous ages? Before the Shattering? *Scholar Al’Quylar: I would say so, yes. Likely quite a good bit before. Do you mind helping me research the stone? *You: I could be persuaded to help... *Scholar Al’Quylar: Oh, by all means, I’ll pay you for your efforts. While I understand that some people do things out of the goodness of their heart, I think everyone should be concerned with payment for services rendered! *You: Ok, so where do I start? *Scholar Al’Quylar: I’ve done preliminary research on what powers the stone, I’ll give you a list of what I need. *You: I’ll see what I can do. Returning with the power sources: *You: Hail, Scholar Al’Quylar *Scholar Al’Quylar: Very impressive! I deciphered a few of the runes, and those energy sources may shed some light on my discoveries. *You: What’s next? *Scholar Al’Quylar: Originally, I thought the ward kept something out, but now I see that it’s designed to keep something in. I must... yes... I must find a way to open it. Err, in the interest of knowledge, of course. *You: Are you okay? *Scholar Al’Quylar: Oh yes, fine. Something must have come over me. A sorcerer named Varsoon did research on this kind of thing; I’ve been reading quite a bit about him lately. *You: What research? *Scholar Al’Quylar: I’ve found several references to immortality in the books I’m reading. It seems Varsoon was intent on finding a method to indefinitely extend life. I’d like to see if you can find more information inside his ruined laboratories. *You: Very well. Returning with the research: *Scholar Al’Quylar: Yes... I believe these notes will do... nicely. I’m certain I’ll unlock the secrets of the stone... soon. *You: Ahem. That’s nice. *Scholar Al’Quylar: What do you want? *You: Payment would be nice. *Scholar Al’Quylar: Not so fast, wretch. Bring me the finest necklace you can find! I can’t allow my gorgeous stone to rot in this tiny box, it must be borne on my chest and displayed with the finest palladium torque money can buy! *You: You’re serious? *Scholar Al’Quylar: Of course I’m serious! Now leave me, and don’t return unless you have my necklace! *You: What’s come over you? Returning with the palladium torque or bangle: *Scholar Al’Quylar: It’ll do, but that’s about the best I can say. Your work sickens me. You sicken me! I don’t know why I put up with you!” *You: Hey now, take it easy! *Scholar Al’Quylar: I’m sure you’d like... help me... that, wouldn’t you! *You: Help you what? *Scholar Al’Quylar: To start, destroy Varsoon’s research! We must never again allow him to commit the evil deeds he committed. *You: What deeds? *Scholar Al’Quylar: So long ago... trapped... forever... inside... so cold... *You: What’s come over you? *Scholar Al’Quylar: Nothings come over me! Simple do what you’re told! Destroy his research and return to me when you’re done! He’ll never do this again! *You: Very strange... Returning after destroying the two tomes: *Scholar Al’Quylar: Oh. Varsoon, there’s no telling what I’ll do to you for sticking me in that stone! You’ll pay for the centuries I spent trapped inside that rock! Artifact, indeed! *You: Err... I’m not Varsoon. *Scholar Al’Quylar: Of course you’re not, you gibbering buffoon! But you will slay him! Strike deep into his lair, find him; eradicate him! *You: Me? Varsoon? This doesn’t sound like a fight with an outcome I’d like. *Scholar Al’Quylar: That doesn’t exactly concern me, does it? You’ll do as you’re told, whelp, or you’ll suffer a fate worse than death. Go, before I lose my patience. *You: You’ve gone mad. After killing Varsoon the Undying: *Scholar Al’Quylar: Well done ... now it’s time for you to pay the final price... *You: Pay? A price? Why? I did everything you asked! *Scholar Al’Quylar: I need a new body... this one is tired and worn. Yours will do nicely! *You: Not this body!